


Weirdness All Around

by kuonji



Category: C6D - Fandom, Men With Brooms (2002), Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Some things just don't change.</i> Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weirdness All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/51401.html>

Neil Bucyk never tells anyone this, but he has these weird reoccurring dreams where he's taken off to the middle of nowhere, run away to the far reaches of Canada to live among strangers in a tiny island town. His life is different in every way imaginable -- and yet he is still married to a wife who scorns him.

Some things just don't change.

| 

Dan Jarvis never tells anyone this, but he has these weird reoccurring dreams where he's got a sleek society wife and two little boys just like his parents always wanted for him, and he's also... a mortician. Every day, he stares at dull-eyed corpses of once-was loved ones before he puts them in the ground.

He supposes that's symbolic in a way.  
  
---|---  
  
Lately, the dreams are different.  
  
Neil had known for years before the divorce that he and Linda were having problems. The job depressed him. Andrew and Philip barely knew he existed. He'd have been the first to admit life had sucked.

Still, having dreams about moving in with a man seems a little extreme.

His subconscious does get something right, though: He winds up with an affectionate dark blonde who’s pretty much the direct opposite of his wife. She plays in the dirt with his sons every other weekend, and she likes to tease him about his imaginary love shack on the sea.

| 

Dan had known for years before the divorce that he and Val were having problems. The truth is -- and they both know it -- that they never should have gotten married in the first place. All in all, after everything that's gone down, he's surprised at how life seems to have decided he deserves a second chance.

So he's a little bewildered as to why his subconscious apparently wants to run off with a perky curling groupie.

Thankfully, his lover isn't worried. He just snickers and tells Dan he can play Lead Stone to his Back End anytime.  
  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> A little explanation of the joke at the end there: James Allodi's character, Bucyk, in "Men With Brooms" plays first position on their curling team aka Lead Stone.  The character of Lennox, who was almost played by CKR aka Duck in "Wilby Wonderful", plays third position, and Third + Skip = Back End.
> 
> Incidentally, the skip was played by Paul Gross aka Buddy in "Wilby Wonderful".  (So if they grab Stan Lastman, say, to play second, they could get a team going...)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
>      [Getting There Is Half The Fun](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/49164.html) (Wilby Wonderful/Due South), by kuonji   
>      [Didn't See That Come-Around](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/45677.html) (Due South), by kuonji  
>      [High In The Sunlight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12558) (Men With Brooms), by Greensilver  
>      [Tiggers Like Everything](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3730115/1/) (Stargate SG-1), by PepperF


End file.
